RAIN
by Never-Seen-93
Summary: XANA has caused more pain then he's ever had. Someone's died. Please review. Good or bad. I'm hoping good, but people dont always get what they want. ENJOY!
1. SEEING HIM

**MY FIRST FANFICTION, REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE.**

Rain fell from the sky, covering the courtyard in a blanket of wetness. Furthermore covering the tree's with small specks of polluted droplets. A young girl lifted her head to the cloudy sky, blinking her eyes as the rain caressed her face. Water splashed behind her, she quickly turned. A boy, with brown hair was standing beside her.

She smiled, then looked back up into the sky.

It seemed to rain a lot more, after their friend had died. But maybe it was just there imagination. Ulrich, the brown haired boy, put a hand on Yumi's shoulder. It was comforting to have him beside her again. But it was just to good to be true. Yumi turned back towards the boy to see, he wasn't a boy after all. But a girl, with coral pink hair.

"Yumi your parents said it was alright if Jeremie, Odd, and I road with you." Aelita, the pink headed girl, said.

Yumi turned, with out a word. And walked towards the school. The school looked dark, with hardly any lights. Everyone inside the school had gloomy faces. No one smiled, no one laughed, and people only talk when they had to. Classes were cut short today, for the funeral.

Aelita caught up to Yumi and wrapped an arm around her friends waist. Yumi laid her head on Aelita's shoulder. Her charcaol colored hair drapped over Aelita's side, like curtains, blocking out the sunshin. Yumi and Aelita entered the building.

They were met by two young boys, in black suits. Aelita and Yumi pulled apart and they each grabbed for the nearest hand. Yumi took Odd's. He rubbed it, soothingly. Aelita took Jeremie's, and he also rubbed the girl's pale-skinned hand. After two long minutes of walking in dead silence all four of the teenagers reached Aelita's bedroom door. The girls pulled their hand's away from the two schoolboys, and walked thru the door.Jeremie and Odd decided to stay out in the deserted hallway to give Yumi and Aelita some privacy.

Inside the room Aelita was grabbing a petite black dress. She kicked off her pink knee-highs. Then she slipped off her jean-buckel over dress and her long shelved T-shirt. In her bra and pantie's she pulled the dress over her curves.

Yumi was looking at one of millions of pictures Odd had drew of the gang. She quickly turned her head when she saw a picture of Ulrich. As she turned she saw Aelita brushing her short hair.

"A…Aelita." Yumi's vocie sounded choky from not talking. "I can't do this." She sat on a unmade bed and put her head in her hands.

Aelita dropped her brush, and walked over to Yumi.

"It's what he would want you to do." The pink haired girl whispered sadly. The bed moved as Aelita sat down, Yumi change her position, as so she wouldn't go tumbling sideways.

"I no." Yumi replied with a cheerless sigh. "But what if they have an open coffin? What do I do then, huh? I just couldn't deal with that." Yumi murmured.

"Just talk to him. Brush his hair out of his face. Give him a show that he could watch in heaven." Aelita smiled.

Yumi smiled back, then hot tears pushed their way down Yumi's delicate cheeks. Aelita opened her arms for Yumi to embrance, she did, and cryed more. She missed him so much.

Out in the hallway Odd and Jeremie were waiting, not talking, not looking at one another. Waitting, just waiting. Till they heard crying from inside Aelita's room. Yumi was the one crying, she's cryed a lot after…after he died.

"This most be killing Yumi, on the inside." Odd said.

Jeremie shock his head, in agrrement.

"I wish we could do something, anything, to help her." Odd offered Jeremie the opportunity to come up with an idea.

"Nothing could cure the loss of a friend." Jeremie exhaled loudly.

**THERE WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**REVIEWS WILL BE THANKED.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED…SOMETIME.**


	2. TIME TO GO

**PLEASE REVIEW, ON THIS CHAPTER. AND ALL CHAPTERS TO COME. **

Aelite, Jeremie, and Odd stood under the foyer. Waiting for Yumi's parents to arrive. Yumi was standing out in the rain, trying to wash away the memory.

**.:FLASH BACK:.**

It was a sunny day. When Yumi went to school. She saw Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita sitting on their favorite bench. Right by the carbonated beverage machine and the soup suspensor. She waved, as she ran up, to her perched friends.

"Hi Yumi." Aelita said, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing much." Yumi sat her backpack down, next to the bench. She was about to asked Aelita "how she's been", when a soft hand compassionately touched her shoulder. Yumi turned and smiled, when she saw Ulrich's face.

"Hello Ulr…" Yumi was cut off by a light kiss on the cheek. Yumi's cheeks looked like two big cherrys, as she blushed.

**.:END FLASH BACK:.**

"Yumi are you all right?" Mrs. Ishiyama pulled away from the kiss she laid on her daughters cheek. Yumi fingered where her mothers lips had been. It was her mother that kissed her, not Ulrich. Yumi looked to see her friends running to her mothers parked car, and climbing in.

"Come, Yumi. Before you get a cold." Mrs. Ishiyama put her black umbrella over Yumi. Yumi stepped out from under the umbrella's tree like shelter and walked to the car.

Mrs. Ishiyama sighed, she hated seeing Yumi so depressed. She even tried to convince her daughter to go talk to a therapist, but she refused. Sprinting, Mrs. Ishiyama made her way to the passengers seat of the operating car. Buckling herself in, then turning around to see if everyone was in the vehicle.

Jeremie, Odd, and Herokee were squished in the back seat. Jeremie wasn't on his computer, like he would usally be. Odd wasn't jabbing his noise into anyone's business and Herokee wasn't playing his Game Boy.

Aelita and Yumi were in the middle seat, tears flowing. Jeremie tapped on Aelita's shoulder and gave her two hankies. One for herself and one for Yumi. Why would he have two hankies? Aelita didn't care, she was just glade she had something to whipe up her tears with. Hoping her make-up wouldn't smear.

Mrs. Ishiyama turned towards her husband, in the drivers seat.

"We need to stop back home, so Yumi could change." She said, as Mr. Ishiyama put the car into gear. Slowly pulling away from the curve, Mr. Ishiyama made his way back home. Five minutes later, he arrived at there caramel colored house. Parking in the drive way. Yumi unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car. Pulling out her house key and unlocking the door, she stepped inside. Leaving everyone out in the car, waiting for her.

Yumi could smell the aroma of clearners, all thru out the house. Slowly Yumi turned on the entryway light. The darkness crawled away. Yumi ambulated up the stairs, dragging her feet the whole way. Yumi saw her bedroom door, towards her right. It looked depressed. How could a door look depressed? Well her door just didn't have any life in it. Nothing did any more.

The door screeched, like someone dying, when Yumi opened it. Flipping on her bedchamber light, Yumi saw a dress was already laid out on her bed. Mrs. Ishiyama set it out this morning, that way Yumi wouldn't have to go looking for something to wear. Yumi took off her pants and her top. With her pink bra and red panties on, she slipped the black,

Plane-Jean dress, over her head. Thru the light fabric, yumi tought she saw Ulrich walk by her. She pulled her head thru and Ulrich wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there, he was dead.

**OKAY HOW MEANY OF YOU FOUND OUT IT WAS ULRICH THAT DIED, BEFORE THIS CHAPTER?**

**!REVIEWS THRILL ME!**


	3. BEFORE HE WAS GONE

CHAPTER THREE 

**THIS IS BEFORE ULRICH DIED**

**I FANCY REVIEWS **

Ulrich fluttered his eyes open. White lights shortly blinded him. Ulrich sat up in his sweaty bed, rubbing his eyelids. He looked over to his clock that sat apon his worktable. It affirmed that it was three minutes after 7:40 AM.

"Oh not again!" Ulrich uttered. He had slept in twenty minutes too long. Why hadn't odd awaken him? Ulrich stood up and walked rapidly to his dresser, nearly tripping on a mousy gray dog.

"Kewi!" Ulrich said almost angrily, and stepping over him. The pooches ears twitched up straight. Then he started yelping. Ulrich's foot had landed right on top of Kewi's rat like tail.

"Oh, oops. Sorry boy." Ulrich reached down to stroke Kewi's head. The small hounds tongue hung out as Ulrich scratched behind his ear. Ulrich moved on so he could get dressed.

Ulrich just stepped on the cemented courtyard, and glimpsed towards the one and only bench he and his friends liked to sit on. Sure enough his friends Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd were on the bench. Yumi was just walking up, waving. She put her backpack down, and Ulrich made his move. He shot over to his friends. Putting a hand on Yumi's relaxed shoulder. She turned around, and smiled.

"Hello Yum…" Ulrich was cut off, by a kiss on his lips. Her lips were soft, and succulent, like ripe fruit. Ulrich kissed back. Yumi Ishiyama, the girl of his dreams, was kissing him. Ulrich wanted to yell on top of a mountain, he had dreamed about this moment. Yumi pulled away her eyes bright. Like stars. Her cheeks were illuminous. Ulrich gazed. How could he be so lucky? It was just to good to be true.

"Ulrich…wake up!" Odd laughed. Ulrich opened his eyes, Kewi was on top of Ulrich chest, licking Ulrich's lips.

"It was a dream." Ulrich sighed, whipping Kewi's spit of his lips.

"What was a dream?' Odd questioned, pulling Kewi off Ulrich.

"N…nothing."

Odd smiled, "Don't worry lover boy. I wont tell a soul." Odd chuckled; he had heard Ulrich talking in his sleep. In fact that's what woke him up. Ulrich was saying Yumi's name, and making kissy faces. Odd had to make the best of it.

"What time is it?" Ulrich asked rubbing his eyes, just like in his dream.

"7:00 AM shaper." Odd answer, grabbing a towel and some day cloths.

"Welp, going to take a shower, see yah in class." Odd waved, oddly, and went out the door.

"Argh!" Ulrich covered his face with a pillow, it was just a dream.

**REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU. **


	4. FLASH

**THIS TOOK FOREVER, AND IT'S REALLY, NO REALLY, SHORT. ENJOY!**

Ulrich lead footed it to his closet. He got dressed in his usual grassy green clothing. Then he started walking down to the cafetoria for a nice breakfast with his friends. Ulrich was still a couple left and right turns from the cafetoria doors when the lights started flashing. On and off. On and then off again. With the lights flickering it gave the elution that the hallway was alive. Breathing in. Exhaling out. Even, yes, even speacking Ulrich's name.

"Ulrich!" Someone called. Ulrich turned in a circle and saw nothing. His name grew louder, foot steps were heard. Someone or something was behind him, and grabbed his wirst. The hand was slimy and wet. Turning, Ulrich yelped.

Sissi Delmas's face, was less then two inches from his. She was in a pink-fluffy bath robe. Her soapy-wet hand was clinging onto his wrist.

"What's going on?" Sissi sheerked.

Ulrich pulled his wrist away from Sissi. Whipping the soap on his jeans, he turned and look at the lights. They were still acting up.

"What's going on?" Sissi repeated.

Ulrich turned back, looking at Sissi, "I'm sure it's just a short. Making the lights go haywirer."

"I always did tell daddy this school was a du…" Sissi's eyes grow big. Her eyes were behind Ulrich. He turned, towards her gaze. On the wall, everytime the lights flashed on, a shadow showed up. It looked like a big eyeball. Ulrich grabbed Sissi's hand, as the eye started to peel off the wall!

**I EAT REVIEWS FOR, BREACKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER! NOT LET ME STARVE!**


	5. the day stares with a crescent

Ya ya ya, short again! So what. At least I'm trying. Waaa! It's super hard, when I'm brain blocked.

**Review please!**

**PS this was less then a paragraph when, I was going to put it on. **

"Gonna finish that crescent?" Odd asked Yumi.

"No not at all. Do you want it Odd?" Yumi asked pulling the crescent away from her mouth.

"Well." He eyed the delouses hot slices, "If your not not going to finish it." Odd reached out an took the bread. He took a long bit. Chowing it, and then smelling it's dowy goodness.

"So where's Ulrich?' Aelita questioned the bread chowing boy.

"I woke him up, but maybe he's in the showers." He replied after shallowing. "Believe me, whoa, he needs it." Odd said, Yumi and Aelita chuckled. Jeremie wasn't paying any attention.

Just then Ulrich and Sissi came brusting thru the doors. Everyone in the cafetora stopped talking, and stared at the two. Ulrich turned, and ran back towards the cafetora doors. Shoving the nearest garbage can under the two handle's to jamb the doors. Jeremie looked up from his lab top, "XANA." He said, putting his computer on the table, and turning it so his friend could see. On the screen a tower was red, and a beeping sound was heard out of the speackers.

"Lets go." Jeremie said.

Yumi ran over to Ulrich, "Ulrich come on!" She gazed at him, "No I'll stay and keep things under wrapped", he smiled bright. Then gave Yumi the thumbs up sign, she did the same.

"Yumi!" Aelita was waving at her from the opened back door, of the cafetra. Yumi flashed right out the door, leaving Ulrich to defind the whole cafetora against XANA'S watchful eye. Ulrich smiled as Yumi had ran off, she was so beautiful, and graceful.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Yumi screamed as she slide down the nylon rope, inside the factory. Yumi jumped five feet from the cemented floor, and landed in a streched legged position. Aelita, landed right next to her. Quickly the two slide into the shutting eleivator.

"Hello ladys, what took you two so long?" Jeremie asked, pulling down his glasses.

"Oh shut up Jeremie." Yumi said playfully, "We were only a minunte behind you." Aelita finished.

"A minute can last a lifetime." Jeremie smiled.

Back in the lunch room, everyone was in a panick. Ulrich didn't think he could hold the door any longer, tell William jumped in and pushed at the door. Ulrich looked over his shoulder, towards William. Ulrich smiled, and turn his attention back to the door.

"I Hope we can keep the door shut long enough for Aelita to deactivate the tower." Ulrich thought.

So did you like? Review please.


	6. NOTE and NOT

I've gotten some really bad spelling reviews. And I just can't think of anything on my story. I want it to be the best it can be some I'm postponing it, and writing another one. To get my mind off this story. Sorry if anyone was looking forward for the next chapter I just can't write it right now.


End file.
